


Collared

by azziria



Series: Hooked [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Collars, Kink, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows what he wants. <i>Hooked</i> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> More hooker!fic, following on from [Hooked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/204751), but can be read as a standalone.

  


Steve's got his regulars, they just about cover the rent so he knows it makes sense to look after them. There's David, who fucks him hard face down on the bed twice a week and then goes home to play at being a happy family with his pretty wife and three small children; Simon, who likes to be spanked and told what a bad boy he is; Kevin Li, who gets off on putting Steve onto his knees in the shower and pissing all over him before Steve blows him; a couple of others, each with their own specific needs and requirements. It takes all sorts and Steve can't afford to be fussy. They pay up, and that's what matters.

Tonight it was Paul, who called him up earlier and summoned him, then kept him kneeling in the corner of his office for a full two hours while he finished up some paperwork before fucking him over the desk. Steve's stiff and sore from the kneeling, he's not as young as he once was, but it's OK, Paul's a good client, he pays well, especially if he's had a business deal go down successfully, and Steve's made his money for the evening. He could head straight home, but he feels like a beer, so he stops off at the club on his way.

Chin's pleased to see him, Steve can never figure out why the guy seems to like him so much, but Chin doesn't push it, doesn't pry, so Steve's cool with that. "Hey, Steve!" Chin says, his face lighting up with that rarely-seen smile as he pushes Steve's Longboard across the bar unasked. "Remember that guy from last week? Short blond dude?" And yeah, Steve remembers, law enforcement guy, wore a tie, what was his name? Danny. Yeah, Danny, that was it. First-timer, facial. Clean. "Yeah, I remember him. Why d'you ask?"

Chin jerks his thumb towards the end of the bar. "He's here again. Been asking for you. Couple of the guys have tried their luck, but it's you he wants."

Steve slides a sideways look and yeah, Danny's there, hunched over the bar and staring at his beer bottle. He looks... frayed round the edges, like the tough week he had last week got even tougher this one. Steve sighs. He's tired, wants to head home and sleep, but business is business, and if this Danny looks like he might be a regular... well, Steve can't afford to pass that up. Plus, a john who's clean and passably attractive? Steve may sell himself for a living, but he's not a complete idiot. "OK," he says, "Thanks, Chin."

Danny looks up as he takes the stool next to him and smiles, and yeah, it's a nice smile, like Steve just made his day a little bit better by turning up. Steve hopes he's not going to turn out to be one of the ones that thinks they can be _friends_ or some stupid shit like that. It's a business transaction, that's all; the john pays, the hooker takes the money and does what he's paid to do, end of. Anything else just complicates things. But johns delude themselves sometimes, and Steve never knows whether to feel pity or contempt for them when they do. He hopes Danny isn't going to be one of those, because he doesn't need that right now. Or ever.

"You were looking for me?"

Danny twists his beer bottle round. "Yeah. Yeah I was. I wanted... I mean, I thought we could..."

"You want to go upstairs?"

Danny looks relieved, grateful. "Yes. If you've got the time."

I've got the time if you've got the money, Steve thinks, but he doesn't say it. "Come on then," he says, setting his beer down on the counter with a nod to Chin to save it for him, and slides off his stool, heading for the back stairs. He'll get this done and then he'll go home for a long, long sleep. Hell, he may even be tired enough after this to escape the dreams tonight. It's worth a shot.

Danny's more sure of himself this time, taking out his wallet and piling the bills on the dresser without being asked, making sure that Steve sees him do it. Steve pulls off his shirt and then waits for instructions, because Danny knows the score this time round.

Danny looks at him, a long look up and down, then gives that quick nervous lick of his lips and says, "Take your clothes off. I want you naked." Steve toes off his boots, loses his socks as gracefully as he can manage, then takes his time unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them. He doesn't miss the way Danny swallows when he sees that Steve goes commando, Danny really wasn't joking when he said he didn't do this much. Or ever before might be nearer the truth, Steve thinks.

"What do you want, Danny?" He pitches his voice low, suggestive, he's fucking tired, he wants to get on with this and get home to bed. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want..." and Danny's going red now, "I was thinking... about what you said, last time... not about the dog stuff, I mean, but the collar and all that..." He's pulling his hand from his pants pocket, and fuck, he's got a collar. It's black leather, about an inch or so wide, with buckle and rings of brushed steel, simple and elegant. "And," it comes out in a rush, "And I want you to wear this."

"Whatever you want, Danny." He gives a quick shake of his head as Danny holds the collar out to him, keeps the tone suggestive, drops his eyes, "Why don't you put it on me, Danny?"

Danny looks at him for a long moment, and then a smile starts to spread across his face, like he's finally getting it. When he speaks his tone is different, stronger. "Yeah, OK. On your knees for me, get down there."

And oh fuck, it would be the knees again, just Steve's luck. But a job is a job, so he goes down as gracefully as he can, doing his best to hide the discomfort in his joints as he does so, and settles with his knees spread, hands on his thighs, and his head bowed. He feels Danny walk round behind him, put a hand under his jaw to tilt his head back, pass the thick leather of the collar around his throat and buckle it. The buckle sits heavy at the nape of his neck, and Danny rests his hand there for a moment before running his fingers round between his neck and the collar to check it's not too tight. "You OK?" Danny asks, and he nods once, because yeah, he's stiff and he's sore, but it's nice to be asked.

Danny walks away, pulls the chair over and sits down in it. He looks a little breathless.

Sounds it, too. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you." Steve takes himself in hand, grips himself firmly and gives a couple of pulls, and he's getting hard, he's never had any problems with _that_ , thank God, has always been able to shut himself off from whatever he's doing and focus on what it takes to get himself there. Danny's talking again, voice sounding more strained now, "I want to see you come, can you come for me?" and he nods, he didn't come earlier, with Paul, he should have plenty to spend, to give Danny a show, make it worth his while to come back for more. He spreads his knees a little wider, thrusts his groin forwards and his chest out, shuts his eyes and tips his head back so that Danny can get a good view of the collar around his neck. Fists his cock slow and strong, making it look as good as he can, until he hears Danny's strained "Fuck, yeah."

He half opens his eyes, sliding a look under his lashes at Danny. Danny's sprawled in the chair, pants undone and his hand on his own cock, eyes intent on Steve, voice rough with lust. "Go on, want to see it, come on babe, want to see you come, " and OK, he's done enough, given a good show, his knees are killing him, so he ups the pace, twisting his wrist just the way he knows works best for him, feels it build and then lets go, lets it punch through him, comes hot all over his hand and stomach, and yeah, that should do it.

Danny groans, his own hand speeding up, and then "Get over here," he raps out, and now he sounds very commanding, "Get over here and finish me off. Hands and knees, I want to see you crawl." Steve swipes his hand across his chest to clean it off, drops forward onto his hands and crawls slowly across to Danny, eyes fixed on Danny's cock, throwing everything he's got into looking as though he's desperate for a taste of it.

He gets his mouth on Danny, goes down as far as he can, and then Danny's got his fingers hooked in the collar, twists them to hold him still. "Go on, make it good," he growls, and lets him go for it, deep and hard, grip on the collar not letting him come up too far, and his jaw's just starting to ache when he feels Danny tense and buck up into his mouth, jerking as he comes, hand holding him down, forcing him to take it and swallow it all, every last drop.

Danny's hand falls away and he sprawls back, breathing hard, running his fingers through his hair. Steve goes down onto his hands and knees, head down, waiting. He fucking well hopes Danny's not going to take his time, not going to be one of those guys who spins it out, he's aching everywhere now and he's so fucking tired.

"Stay there," Danny says eventually, pushing up from the chair, and Steve rocks back onto his heels, ignoring the way his knees scream at him, drops his chin to his chest, and stays. He feels Danny unbuckle the collar and remove it, then hears water running, and Danny's back, down on his knees beside him. "Here," he says, hand gentle on Steve's shoulder, the other holding a damp cloth. "Let's get you cleaned up, babe," and he's wiping the come off Steve's skin, and it's so fucking tender and so fucking uncalled for that it makes Steve want to scream.

Fuck it, he doesn't want kindness, he just wants to take the money, and go home where it's safe, and _fucking well_ sleep.

You OK?" Danny asks, and he nods. "You need to go, Danny. Time's up." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Danny's face harden, and that's good. "You know where to find me if you want me again."

He doesn't want Danny to see him get up, to figure out how much he's hurting. Doesn't want his pity or his concern. Doesn't need any of that crap, is better off without it.

Danny gets to his feet, looking down at him. For a moment he lingers, lets his fingers run through Steve's hair. "Yeah, " he says. "I'll be seeing you," and then he's gone, closing the door soft behind him.

Steve lets himself slump forward, wrapping his arms around his belly. Pulling in on himself, making himself strong again, strong enough to get up and go on.

It's easier when they don't care.


End file.
